deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Sci-Fi Fan-Favorites: Boba Fett vs Garrus Vakarian
It is time for Two Fan-Favorite warriors go toe to toe. They are smart. They are tactical. They are skilled. They are Deadly. We shall pit two of the most well known tacticians in Science Fiction History against each other to see who is the superior warrior! It is the Battle of the Sci-Fi Fan-Favorite! Boba Fett, the legendary Mandalorian bounty hunter, who hunted, combated and defeated many of the worst the Star Wars Universe could offer... VS Garrus Vakarian, the former C-Spec Operative turned Vigilantly, who fought a long side Shepard against the Reapers and many other threats... Boba Fett Boba Fett was a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. He was the clone son of Bounty Hunter Jango Fett and learned almost all he knew from his father and several books he was able to get his hands on. His father educated him how to fight, hunt and kill while his books allowed him to learn sciences and other knowledge of the mind. When he and his father went to Geonosis, his father was decapitated by Mace Windu. He then grew a deep hatred for Jedi and decided to avenge his father. Over the course of his life, he has hunted down, captured and killed hundreds of people, good many being dangerous force sensitives, pirate lords, masterminds and other deadly foes. He has even lead a Mandalorain Fighting Force to infiltrate the Yuuzhan Vong, a powerful alien race that almost brought the end of the New Galactic Republic, and eventually pushed them out of at least three planets under Vong control. He has spent almost 66 years a bounty hunter and mercenary, standing with an age of 76 years old, and yet he still has a great physical condition. While not as muscular as his father, he was able to hold a Trandoshan (known for their massive strength) at bay. He is also capable of hunting down enemies with or without any advanced technology and is a master hand-to-hand combatant. His best skills lay in his weapons and intelligence. He is able to use his guns at ranges they were not meant to go and plan, hunt and take down his targets without them knowing. He has also proven his skills as a tactician during Yuuzhan Vong War by leading the Mandalorians to the liberation of Ord Mantell, Tholatin, Gyndine and many other planets. He is well known to be able to process information at extreme levels and quickly find out who he is going up against, what they will do, and exactly how to counter them. *The Expanded Universe will be taken to account. Weapons Dur-24 wrist laser.jpg|Dur-24 Wrist Laser EE3-Carbine.jpg|EE-3 Blaster Carbine Ld-1_target_blaster_rifle.png|LD-1 target blaster rifle DXR-6 negwt.jpg|DXR-6 disruptor rifle 172px-ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Class-A thermal detonator Z-6 Jetpack.jpg|Z-6 Jetpack BOBA-FETT-NO-DISINTEGRATIONS.jpg|Boba Fett in his Mandalorian Armor Pistol: Dur-24 Wrist Laser *While not a real pistol, the Dur-24 is a powerful energy weapon that is kept in Boba's left Bracer **Accuracy: Medium **Round: Plasma Beam ***Level of Damage: High **Recoil: Low **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto **Mag Size: Approximately 50 bolts Rifle: EE-3 Carbine Rifle *The EE-3 is Boba Fett's iconic carbine blaster, which surpass the E-11 in range, power and versatility **Accuracy: Very High **Rounds: Hight-Powered Plasma Bolt ***Level of Damage: Very High **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto or 3-Round Bursts **Recoil: Low **Mag Size: Approximately 100 bolts **Features a scope and stock for longer range shooting Sniper: LD-1 target blaster rifle *The Merr-Sonn LD-1 target blaster rifle was technically a sporting blaster, but in actuality it is nearly as powerful as a military-grade blaster rifle **Accuracy: Very High **Rounds: Plasma Bolt ***Level of Damage: High **Recoil: Low **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto **Mag Size: 50 bolts Powerhouse: DXR-6 disruptor rifle *The DXR-6, an illegal energy weapon, could disintegrate matter at the molecular level and rip apart living material with ease and speed. Boba added a scope to his for high-power sniping. **Accuracy: High **Rounds: Disintegration Blast ***Level of Damage: Instant Kill **Recoil: Low **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto **Mag Size: 10 Blasts Explosive: Class-A thermal detonator *The Class-A thermal detonator has a blast radius of twenty meters, making it the most powerful commercially manufactured detonator in the galaxy. **Accuracy: Mid ***Proximity: 20 meter radius **Rounds: Thermal Blast ***Level of Damage: Very High **Recoil: None **Rate of Fire: Thrown **Mag Size: 1 Special: Z-6 Jetpack with Homing Missile *One of Boba Fett's most well known tools is his Z-6 Jetpack. It allows him to fly distances and fire a powerful homing missile off his back. **Accuracy: High (Homing) **Rounds: High Explosive War Head ***Level of Damage: Very High **Recoil: Low **Rate of Fire: Single Shot **Mag Size: 1 Warhead Armor: Mandalorian Armor w/ Power Armor Liner *Boba Fett's iconic Mandalorian Armor is made of Mandalorian Iron, a metal regarded to be on of the strongest metals in the Star Wars Universe. It is backed with Power Armor Liner to absorb the kinetic energy from the attacks. **Can protect user from Lightsabers, metal projectiles, plasma blasts and explosives with great ease. **The Power Armor Liner has a micro energy field projector and two layers of thin ceramic plates, in order to disperse physical and blast impacts. Special Edges *Experience: Boba Fett has been hunting and fighting for almost 66 years. *Peak Human Physicality: Despite his old age, he is physically superior to many other warriors. He is able to keep back Bossk, a Trandoshan bounty hunter who is stronger than almost any human. *Mandalorian Training: His father trained him a little in the ways of Mandalorians before his father's death. He was able to continue it later in his life. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Boba is a master strategist, tactician and hacker. He is also well known processing information at extreme levels and quickly finding out who he is going up against, what they will do, and exactly how to counter them. *Stealth: As a bounty hunter, Boba knows how to stay out of sight and stalk his target without them knowing. *Versatility: Boba is able to use a vast array of weapons. His skill with a lightsaber can par with many Jedi and can hit almost any target from a great distance with his blasters. *Adapting: Boba is able to use whatever he need to use to get his prey. In his search for the Butcher of Montellian Serat, Fett had to capture him without his armor, equipped only with a bow, some arrows, and a crystal knife, due to electronic detecting equipment installed on the Devaronian's compound. *Jetpack: The fuel tank holds enough fuel for three 20-second blasts, 20 three-second blasts or one minute of continuous operation. Each three second blast moves Fett up to 100 meters horizontally or 7 meters vertically. Fett can reach a top speed of 145 kilometers per hour with a maximum range of two kilometers. Directional thrusters features gyro-stabilizers to apply counter-thrust for maneuvering and landing. *Helmet Gear: Boba Fett's helmet had several special freaturs other than being extremely strong and great at preventing head shots. **Boba Fett's Mandalorian helmet can record video and play it back on command, compensat automatically for low or high light conditions, pick up on minute sounds and amplifi them and could connect with the onboard computer of Slave I **Fett can control weapons, sensors, and his jet pack with verbal commands. His helmet's HUD (heads-up-display) features information on the surrounding environment as well as a 360-degree field of vision. The HUD's data streams can be controlled by eye movements and blinking. In addition, an advanced penetrating radar allows his HUD to provide information on nearby rooms, and can be used to scan the HoloNet and connect with databases, allowing him to perform tasks which would normally require a computer terminal, such as searching databases for individuals or even trading on the stock market and buying real estate, from anywhere that was accessible through the HoloNet. The macrobinocular viewplate can be magnified to allow Fett to see great distances, and is equipped with, among other things, an infrared scanner that could be magnified up to 50 times. The infrared scanner magnifies light up to 100 times or displays heat gradations. **The helmet's broad band antenna is capable of intercepting and unscrambling comlink and starship comm transmissions. Also, with assistance from his ships computer, jamming transmissions or sending fake transmissions, even while not in his ship. At the top of the antenna is a rangefinder capable of tracking up to 30 targets from a distance of 100 meters. The rangefinder feeds data to a display overlay inside the helmet showing range and movement for targets in a 360 degree radius. The overlay also links to Fett's weapons systems to display fire vector and range data. The rangefinder could be deployed horizontally or vertically. **The environmental filter system can filter out poisons and contaminants as well as provide Fett with a two hour reserve air tank. Garrus Vakarian Garrus Vakarian was a proud turian member of C-Sec, the police force operating on the Citadel, but the years of swimming in red tape had taken their toll on him, and by the time the rogue spectre Saren managed to get away, protected from investigation because of his status, the final straw was broken. Teaming up with Commander Shepard as a member of Shepard's Crew, Garrus traveled from Feros, to the Artimus Tao cluster, to Virmire, to Noveria and finally to Illos. When the Commander and the original Normandy were killed by the Collectors, Garrus drifted around, and eventually found his way to Omega, a crime-ridden hell hole of a space station. Deciding to assemble a team to fight control of the station out of criminal hands, Garrus became an acclaimed hero- nicknamed "Archangel" by the common people, and earning him the intense hatred of the three dominant merc groups on Omega. Despite their relative success, Garrus was betrayed when one of his own, another turian named Sidonis, made a deal with the mercs that lured Garrus away and butchered his entire squad. Abandoned, betrayed and alone, Garrus holed up in an isolated building to make a final stand as the Mercenary forces of the Eclipse, Blue Suns and Blood Pack teamed up to take him down. He was here for days before Commander Shepard arrived. Overjoyed to meet again, the two were able to work together to weaken the Mercs and escape, but a gunship horribly scarred Garrus' face. As a former C-Sec, Garrus is very well trained and was an excellent law-enforcer. Garrus' skill as a sniper and steady use of assault rifles makes a huge asset in battling the Geth, Krogan Warlords and even brainwashed Rachni. He is also a renowned tactician, capable of leading a squadron into Omega and cause large enough damage to get the attention of three major mercenary groups, though he inevitably failed in his mission. Weapons M-77 Paladin.png|M-77 Paladin M-15 Vindicator.png|M-15 Vindicator M-92 Mantis.png|M-92 Mantis Virmire_Garrus_Armor.png|Garrus Vakarian in Medium Agent Turian Armor Pistol: M-77 Paladin Heavy Pistol *The Paladin is a reliable, durable weapon developed by law enforcement looking for a high-powered but easily concealed sidearm for undercover agents. **Accuracy: Medium-High **Round: Accelerated Bullets ***Level of Damage: Medium **Recoil: High **Rate of Fire: Slow Semi-Auto **Mag Size: 4 rounds Rifle: M-15 Vindicator Battle Rifle *A battle rifle that fires in three-round bursts. Favored by assassins and elite mercenaries, and deadly at any range. **Accuracy: Medium **Rounds: Accelerated Bullets ***Level of Damage: Medium **Recoil: Low **Rate of Fire: Three-Round Burst **Mag Size: 24 rounds Sniper: M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle *The Mantis is a powerful sniper rifle that can kill most targets in one hit but its rate of fire is extremely slow. **Accuracy: Very High **Rounds: Accelerated Bullets ***Level of Damage: Very High **Recoil: High **Rate of Fire: Single Shot **Mag Size: 1 Powerhouse: Concussive Shot *When activated, the user's weapon fires a single high-powered round that damages a target and can stun it for a few seconds. **Accuracy: High **Rounds: Concussive Round ***Level of Damage: Low (Short-term Stun) **Recoil: Low **Rate of Fire: Single Shot **Mag Size: 1 Explosive: Proximity Mines *Sticky mine can fired but is only shot at the ground. It will detonate when an enemy steps within range. **Accuracy: Medium ***Proximity: 3 meter radius **Rounds: Small Mine ***Level of Damage: High **Recoil: Low **Rate of Fire: Single Shot **Mag Size: 1 **Only activate if you step near it. Special: Overload *Overload is typically used to take down shields or synthetics, doing twice as much damage to shields as it does to synthetics. Can cause stun damage. **Accuracy: High **Rounds: Electronic Blast ***Level of Damage: Low (Short-Term Stun) **Recoil: None **Rate of Fire: Single Shot **Mag Size: 1 **Disable shields and harm synthetics. Little harm to armor and organics. Armor: Medium Agent Turian Armor *Agent Armor is the standard armor issued for Turian C-Sec officers. It has a Kinetic Barrier generator to grant extra protection **Uses thick ceramic plating to protect non-flexible parts of the body to protect against metal projectiles **Kinetic Barriers can block projectiles and explosives but is vulnerable to intense heat and energy weapons Special Edges *Advanced Training: As a Turian, Garrus was trained at the age of 15 to become a soldier. Garrus then was a trained C-Spec agent and still has that training. His skills nominated him to be a Spector but his father kept him from getting the training needed. *Marksmanship: Garrus's skills an d weapons make him a great long range fighter. *Tactician: Once going under the alias of Archangel, Garrus lead a squadron down to Omega and began his mission of bringing justice to the world. *Soldier Physicality: As a Turian Soldier, he has an incredible build, surpassing most humans. *Kuwashii Visor: Developed by Ariake Technologies, the Kuwashii Visor exchanges full protective coverage for visibility, unencumbered mobility, and increased accuracy. X-Factors Boba Fett vs Garrus 93 Training 96 While Boba was trained by his father at a FAR younger age, his training was not complete in till latter. Garrus, on the other hand, is a Turian, who are well known for their training. Add in his C-Sec training and Garrus wins in training. 99 Armor 86 Garrus Kinetic Barriers and body armor will get him past many warriors but his armor won't help against Boba Fett's heavy-hitting energy weapons. It would take at most one shot to disable the Kinetic Barrier and another to get through his body armor. On the other side of the spectrum, Boba's armor will have a far better chance of lasting. Mandalorian Iron is fantastic at blocking projectiles, physical and blaster, and while it won't stop the force that is caused as perfectly, the power armor liner will stop it. The cloth part of his armor should not be underestimated as it is almost as strong as the rest. Boba's armor also provides a helmet for even more protection, making a head shot imposable. Overall, Boba's armor will last much longer than Garrus'. 93 Physicality 97 Despite being amazingly fit for his age, Boba Fett doesn't rely on his physical capabilities as much as other bounty hunters. Garrus, as a Turian, would have a much greater physical build. 90 Maneuverability 80 Turians are known for not being very fast or graceful. They always make it up with their training. Garrus would not have any exceptions. Boba Fett, on the other hand, is fairly maneuverable. He can reach locations significantly faster and his Jetpack allows him to make impressive leaps. 98 Accuracy 98 Both are fantastic shots and known for it. Garrus has proven his worth as a sniper when in conflict with enemies during his time with Shepard. Boba, on the other hand, proved his skills when he was a child. During his time with the Clone Youth Brigade, he was able to shoot down all of the targets with one shot each on the Endurance, while the other members couldn't even hit the targets. Overall, Both are master marksmen. 99 Experience 89 While Garrus has faced a lot of enemies in his time, he didn't start seeing combat till his late teens and probably seen around 8 years of combat. Boba has seen combat since he was a child, round the age of 10, and has been in his business for 66 years, more than 8 times the amount of time. Even at his age, he is still going strong. He has fought Jedi, Sith and several other dangerous enemies that would make quick work of a C-Sec operative. Overall, Boba Fett wins in experience by far. 99 Intelligence/Tactics 89 The two are known for being tactical geniuses but this is where Boba wins by far. To explain, let's see what the two are known for: Garrus created a Vigilante team on Omega, a large, crime infested city attached to a mining system on an asteroid. They take a big chunk out of crime and the three main mercenary groups stationed their. However, the mercenary groups started to work together and after getting their hands on one of Garrus' men to betray his team, they were able to wipe out Garrus' entire team and forced him into a dead end. He was rescued by Shepard, who infiltrated the mercenaries' ranks to secretly help Garrus, but was forced to leave his mission in failure. Boba Fett and several other Mandalorians infiltrated the Yuuzhan Vong by pretending to be mercenaries working for them, secretly giving vital information to the Alliance and aid them with infromation. Boba Fett eventually broke the fake alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong and lead several Mandalorian warriors into war against this powerful military force. Despite the chances being ever so steep, Boba and the Manalorians were able to push the Yuuzhan Vong out of Ord Mantell, Tholatin, and Gyndine, aiding the Alliance astronomically. Overall, Boba Fett wins this do to the fact that the military feats he has accomplished were far more massive and far more effective. Garrus was able to take a large chunk of crime from a mining city but fail at the end. Boba drove a powerful military force out of three planets. Their is no real way Garrus can be superior. The Situation Who and What: The Warriors and their Gear Boba will be armed with: *Dur-24 Wrist Laser with 2 spare reloads (100 spare rounds) *EE-3 Carbine Rifle with 3 spare reloads (300 spare rounds) *LD-1 target blaster rifle with 3 spare reloads (150 rounds) *DXR-6 disruptor rifle with 1 spare reloads (10 spare rounds) *5 Class-A thermal detonators *Z-6 Jetpack with 2 Missiles *Mandalorian Armor w/ Power Armor Liner Garrus will bring in: *M-77 Paladin with 4 spare reloads (16 spare rounds) *M-15 Vindicator with 6 spare reloads (144 spare rounds) *M-92 Mantis with 9 spare reloads/rounds *6 Concussive Shots *5 Proximity Mines (Max uses) *3 Overloads *Medium Agent Turian Armor Where and How: The Location and Rules Based in an abandoned base on an unnamed planet. Garrus has only been on it for a short time and doesn't have a great idea of the Area. Boba Fett was able to find the planet and knows as much about is as Garrus. Why: The Reason Do to Garrus' vigilante attacks on a massive Mercenary company and their inability to find him, the company hires the legendary Boba Fett to capture Garrus. Garrus knows he has a bounty on him and decides to stay at a remote Base on an unnamed planet. However, he does not know that Boba has found him. Category:Blog posts